


Don't Call Me That

by Hello_Im_Death



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Really Know How To Describe This, It's just them talking, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Pining, because I'd say that Death is a pretty major character here, friendly teasing, seriously, thats about it, to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_Death/pseuds/Hello_Im_Death
Summary: Death comes from life, and life from death. Without life, there cannot be death, and without death there cannot be life. It is a balance, in which a friendship and what one wishes was more is formed.
Relationships: Death & Life, Death & the humans, Death/Life
Kudos: 1





	Don't Call Me That

**I'm tired.**

_ That is to be expected. _

**I saw the child again.**

_ Oh my. What was it this time? I do hope it wasn't anyone particularly special. _

**Just a few chickens. They were angry.**

_ At you? _

**No. Just angry. They sat with their dog. A lot of them were young.**

_ Hm. Unfortunate. Do you have them now? I can put them aside with some of the older souls. _

**Yes. Do you know where the blackbird went, my dear?**

_ Don't call me that. It is with its young. I left their memories. They understand each other. _

**Like you and me.**

_ Don't act like we're lovers. We simply work together. _

**Right. The humans have forgotten us.**

_ That isn't entirely true. They have replaced us.  _

**They fail to realize we are older than any of their gods, and yet the worst still plead with me for you.**

_ I assume you have a few to burn tonight? _

**Yes. One tried to fight me.**

_ Hm. They still do not realize how much they need you. As you say, Death is but a sign of Life. _

**I am, aren't I? Do I not entail you?**

_ Really, you have no need to act so poetic. What do you want? _

**I want you.**

_ You will not have me. We are opposites, you dumb thing. _

**They say opposites attract.**

_ Then they have not met me and you. _

**Do you even realize what you just said?**

_ I do, now. No need to keep snickering about it, foul creature. _

**Oh hush. You love me.**

_ I do not! I don't believe we are even capable of love. _

**You’re a great big liar, you know?**

_ I'm sure that I don't. _

**I love you.**

_ Do stop. We have work to do. Go burn those souls. I need to sort out your dreadful excuse for organized storage. _

**Alright, darling.**

_ I told you to stop, didn't I? You're worse than your system. _

**Hey! I'm not that bad, am I?**

_ I'll see you later. _

**Yeah, yeah, I'm going. See you later,**

**Love.**

_ Ahem! _

**Ow! That hurt!**

_ Behave, then. _

**Hmph. Let's keep talking. There isn't anything stopping us.**

_ Time. _

**Then let's stop time.**

_ They will come for us again. _

**We can tell them to shove off. Last time they managed to trap us we still came back and showed them their place.**

_ We had those humans with us. And the Messengers, now that I think of it. _

**We did, didn't we? They were a funny group. Both of them. It was a shame our temples were destroyed, though. No more money.**

_ And didn't they manage to weaken our abilities? The new gods, of course. _

**They did! I could barely change my form. It was dreadfully annoying.**

_ For once, I agree with you.  _

**We should go tell ‘em who's boss again. Make sure they know their place.**

_ I'm quite sure that would only make them more angry. _

**Peh, nothing we haven't been through before.**

_ 'Two strange folks have run through town, spewing tales of invoking the “new gods’ wrath.” Law enforcement has come to bring them in for sanity testing.’ _

**That is not how the news is and you know it.**

_ Now who is the liar? _

**Are you confessing?** **_My love?_ **

_ You are terrible. I don't like you. _

**Looks like you're back to being the liar.**

_ … _

**What is it?**

_ Hm? _

**You're quiet.**

_ Nothing, I assure you. You should get some rest. I know it's dreadfully tiring going around, and it's been so long since you've gotten any sleep. _

**Sleep isn't for us.**

_ I know, but what harm does it make? _

**I don't know. People will stop dying. Souls will be stuck without proper-**

_ Hush. I'll take care of it. You get some rest. _

**Thank you, my dear.**

_ … _

_ It's quite alright. We can't have you falling apart on us, can we, you old thing? _

**No. And I'm not any older than you.**

_ You're right, there. Now go on. _

**Alright.**

**…**

**I do love you.**

_ Hush. Go sleep. _

**Author's Note:**

> Two figures of my universe talking. It has references of my life. I may make a series for my little universe.


End file.
